


worship  you

by MTlesbian



Series: your sweater just fits me so well [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Body Worship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Kissing, Light Bondage, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Praise Kink, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, she/her mollymauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTlesbian/pseuds/MTlesbian
Summary: Caleb allows his head to sink into the pillows beneath him with a sigh. His wrists, tied with a scarf to the bedpost above his head, relax, his hands growing warm with anticipation--Caleb and Molly love each other, please each other, worship each other.





	worship  you

**Author's Note:**

> hey! welcome to this series! another multichap fic right away? whaaaat. wild, right? i hope you like it.
> 
> this is part 4 (i think?) of this series but it doesnt have to be read in any particular order - though this is definitely set after part 3 (scarves, etc.) and plus! if you like this i think you would like the other ones in the series too so please check them out as well!  
> -  
> as followers of this series may have noticed, this series also got a new name! that's because ive gotten very attached to this 'verse and wanna write stuff that isnt just bdsm (id even argue that the stuff in this fic doesnt have as much as the others) and so i changed the title to reflect that! hope thats alright with everyone and that u enjoy anyway <3

Caleb allows his head to sink into the pillows beneath him with a sigh. His wrists, tied with a scarf to the bedpost above his head, relax, his hands growing warm with anticipation. Molly’s fingers trail lightly down his chest and stomach, teasing the sporadic hair there. Caleb feels a smile pull at the corners of his mouth, a gasp of laughter breech his lips.

Molly tilts her head to the side, her hair piling up on her shoulder and spilling down her back as individual strands catch in the dim light of her room. She smirks at him, but her brow is soft. “Someone looks relaxed.”

Caleb smiles as Molly begins running her hands gently over his sides. “It is very easy with you.” Her fingernails begin to dig into his sides, just enough to feel it, not enough to really hurt, as she drags her hands down, up onto the top of his stomach, near his navel. "I am still not sure how you do it."

Molly smiles down at him. "Trade secret." She leans back, patting his sides. "Comfy?"

"Ja."

"Wonderful. Remember, when this," she tugs gently on the bindings on his wrist, "gets uncomfortable, just let me know, ok?"

Caleb nods, heat pooling in his gut as a grin splits Molly's face and she dives in.

She starts, as planned, with his face, pressing a long kiss to his forehead. Caleb feels himself melt into her touch, like the whole of his soul concentrates to the spot where Molly's lips are pressed against him. Her hands move up to press against his cheeks, grounding him in the moment and surrounding him with her presence. He gasps out as she pulls away, moving down to kiss his brown, then his cheeks, one each, then his nose, and then his mouth.

It is a new experience, every time he kisses Molly. Though they've probably done it some thousand times, each time is unique, full of soul and warmth and love - and Caleb commits the pressure of Molly's lips, the sound of her labored breaths, the smell of her shampoo as a lock of hair smacks him in the face, all to memory just as he has every other time. As they kiss, Molly's hands move down, her fingernails catching on his chest hair as they trail down his chest, pinching his sides and tweaking his nipples.

Caleb gasps with laughter as she does, his body jerking and breaking the kiss. The haze in his head doesn't fade as he catches his breath, however, and he finds himself dizzy with arousal and the slightest edge of submission - not much, nowhere near as much as usual, that isn't the point of this, but enough to leave him gasping and looking up at Molly with adoration pouring out of him.

Molly is gasping too. "What a wonderful sight you are, my god," she says, voice airy. Caleb whines at the praise, pressing the side of his face into the pillow. He can hear the smirk in her voice when she says, "I knew this was a good idea," and the rustle of sheets as she dives back in.

Caleb can't suppress his moan as her lips press wet against his neck, overwhelming him, briefly, with love and sensation. She moves lower, eventually pressing her open mouth against his neck and sucking, biting gently. Never enough to leave dark marks, to really hurt, but still there, still powerful and still leaving him squirming. She grips his torso in her hands, then, and breaks the rhythm of her kisses to whisper adoring praise into his ear as he moans. 

"That's it Caleb, that's alright, I've got you."

"You're doing so wonderfully, dear."

And it all swirls around his already cloudy head, leaving him gasping and stuttering before she even moves down to his torso.

“Good boy, Caleb, my good, good boy.”

He very nearly comes from that alone, wailing as she kisses down his sternum. Her hands move up to his shoulder blades, stroking down his back and keeping pace with her lips on his front. Caleb, though barely coherent, can tell from her beeline path down his torso that she is just as excited for the “main event” as he is.

He feels his balance shift as Molly pulls one of his legs up onto his leg. She holds it up with one arm, stroking the inside of his thigh with the other hand.

“So our original plan was for me to suck your dick, dear. Is that still alright?”

Caleb pauses a moment, catches his breath, makes sure that he isn’t letting his immediate arousal cloud his judgement and perception of his comfort. His eyes meet Molly’s.

“Ja, yes, please, Molly - that sounds wonderful.”

She grins at him. “Of course, dear, whatever you need.” With a soft grunt of effort, she lifts his other thigh up onto her other shoulder with her free hand and dives right it.

She begins by kissing and biting his inner thighs. He groans, wrists straining against the scarf as he arches his back.

“Please, Moll- ah!”

She heeds him almost instantly, diving in and pressing her open mouth against his hole. She licks up him, groaning in sync with him as she briefly pulls back to wipe her mouth on her sleeve. “Holy shit, Caleb. You’re so, so-”

“Horny?” he barely spits out between breaths. She snorts at him, grinning. “Yes, I wonder whose fault that is.”

They both laugh at that, the bubbly sound of it contained by Molly’s small bedroom. Caleb looks up at her and finds himself barely able to breath. 

She really is so beautiful, aglow in the dim fairy lights’ brightness shining against the walls. Her laugh touches something in Caleb’s soul, and he can suddenly feel his heartbeat behind his ears and the whole room seems to disappear except for her face.  _ Fuck,  _ he thinks.

“Fair, fair,” she says as her giggling fit dies down. “Let me take care of that then, okay?”

And she does, diving in and closing her lips around his dick. She sucks, hard, and the pressure sends Caleb’s eyes rolling back into his head and forces a choked moan from his lips. “Fuck,” he says, “ah, god,  _ Shit _ .”

“There we go,” Molly says, “There we go, Caleb, good boy.”

She goes back to work, alternating between sucking him off and pulling off to gently lick at his dick and into his hole. The sensations start to overwhelm him, and his orgasm builds like a ball of solid, hot inevitability in his stomach. 

“I love you, Molly,” he says.

Her head pokes up from between his legs, face softening. “I love you too, dear Caleb.”

He comes hard, almost before she puts her mouth back on him. 

There is, as always, the hazy post-orgasm period in which Molly unties him and begins massaging his wrists and praising him, made shorter by the fact that Caleb didn’t relinquish his whole self to submitting to her this time. 

As she pulls him up to sit, he is struck by an idea.

“You alright, love?” Molly asks as she pulls him close. “You have fun?”

“Yes, I did. So much so, that,” he places his hands on her shoulders and begins to guide her to lay back.

She initially looks confused, but her eyes quickly brighten with curiosity and her mouth forms a lazy smirk. “Oh?”

“Indeed.” he says, and her smirk turns into a bright grin. “Is this alright?” he whispers into her ear

“Of course, Caleb.”

“Wonderful,” and he leans down to kiss her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (me as im writing this and realizing how sappy it is: ah. well. hm. no, no it works)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! as always, please kudos and comment if you can and i am always open to suggestions for future parts (i could probably update more often if i had more ideas ha ha!) lots of love!


End file.
